Eye For An Eye
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot based story. As a rookie Elliot put away a man who swore revenge when he got out. Now that time has come. Elliot sends his family away to protect them but in doing so puts Olivia in danger. Now Elliot has to play along with his enemy to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, its not totally finished just yet, some chapters still need some tweaking. Although Olivia is a big part of this story it is an Elliot centred story. Most of my stories are about Olivia so figured I would try something different.**

**Summary: During his time as a Rookie, Elliot put away a man suspected of dozens of counts of rape, and three counts of murder but at the time he could only be charged with one count of murder as no other bodies could be linked to him. He got 25 years but is now out and has just one thing on his mind, revenge on Elliot. As soon as Elliot finds out he is now a free man he sends Kathy and the kids on holiday to Ireland, in doing so putting the life of someone else he cares deeply for in danger…Olivia. Now he races to save her life and take down his old enemy who is hell bent on destroying everything Elliot has.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Prologue**

The sound of metal scraping against metal should have been almost deafening to Elliot but instead he barely heard it. He was driving so fast that he was struggling to control the car as it bounced along the uneven gravely ground, the pounding rain practically blinded his vision as it bounced down against the front window, loud, angry and unforgiving.

Behind Elliot's car were three police cars, all with their sirens blaring and also another unmarked car in which where Fin, Munch and Cragen. Elliot's car skidded to a stop and he jumped out without even turning the engine off or shutting the door behind him.

"Liv!" he bellowed into the rain, hardly able to hear himself. "Olivia!" he tried shouting louder.

He'd only been out of the car a minute but already he was soaked through and dripping wet. He tried searching through the rain, but he couldn't see a thing properly it was coming down so fast and heavy.

"Where is she?" Fin asked as he joined his side, quickly followed by Munch and Cragen who were all just as wet.

They all began calling out Olivia's name, they all knew it could already be too late. The storm had arrived early and had proven worse than anticipated. Elliot suddenly thought he saw something and immediately took off running to it, the others all followed.

"Olivia!" he shouted.

He skidded to his knees by the storm drain. He looked through the grid. He could just about make something out in the water, whatever it was, it wasn't moving. "Olivia!" he bellowed into the flooded drainage pipe.

**TBC**

**Please review and then read on if you want to find out how al this came to be. Again, this will be more of an Elliot based story. **


	2. Chapter 01

**Thanks to everyone who decided to give this story a go and thanks for the reviews so far. Just to avoid any confusion this chapter takes the story back to the very beginning, three days earlier from the happenings of the Prologue. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 1**

_**3 days earlier.**_

Elliot stepped out of the lift and into the bullpen. He was tired, really tired. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent nights sleep, he just knew it was sometime before he was told that Mac Dempsey had been released from prison. _Overcrowding and his exceedingly good behaviour made him a prime candidate for early release._

Mac Dempsey was a man who Elliot had been involved in capturing when he had first started out as a cop, in fact Elliot had been the one to capture Mac with his hands bloody for once. Mac was thought to have killed dozens of women but no bodies were ever found so there was no physical evidence and very little other evidence of any kind to use in a trial against him. _Mac Dempsey was also a very enthusiastic rapist who never let a victim live to tell the tale so there were also never any victims to go with the lack of evidence._

Mac had made it quite clear to Elliot back then how he felt and he knew his opinion hadn't changed in the years he had been in prison. That's exactly why he hadn't hesitated in sending Kathy and the kids on holiday to Ireland. Kathy had begged Elliot to join them but he had told her he was staying, he knew if he wasn't with her and the kids they were safer. He knew they couldn't stay there forever but for now it was the best he could do to keep them safe.

Elliot hung his coat up and then walked over to his desk and sat down. Olivia looked away from her computer screen and at her partner. She could instantly see how drained he looked. Cragen had filled her in briefly on Mac and she had then done some research of her own, she had even managed to pull Mac's file, it was safe to say she already hated the prick. _She secretly wondered why Elliot had never mentioned him before._

"They get away ok?" she asked, knowing Elliot had sent his family into hiding.

"Yeah." he said simply and a little coldly.

"At least you know they're safe there." she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but walls have ears so you wanna drop it." he said even more coldly.

Olivia smiled, it was that or tell him to lose the attitude, but part of her figured he was entitled to it. She knew him and she knew he was scared for his family and from what research she had done, he was smart to be scared. However, he'd had an attitude with her for the last week and she was getting a little sick of it by now.

She stood up and walked over to the coffee machine and proceeded to make herself a drink, having then done so she walked back over to her desk and sat down. She looked up when she felt Elliot's eyes burning holes into her. "What?" she asked him.

"I always make you a drink, would be nice for you to do the same every now and again." he snapped, pushing himself up, loudly scraping his chair along the floor.

"You, know what El, go join your family, Getting away from this case for a while might help you to stop being such an arrogant prick!" it was a little harsh she knew, but she had had enough of him taking his shit out on her when all she had done was try to be supportive.

She stood up from her desk, ready to leave the room before she said something else she regretted but Elliot's next words stopped her.

"Maybe if I didn't have to work alongside such a selfish bitch all the time, I wouldn't be such a prick."

They were both now stood right in each others faces, something that always seemed to happen when they argued. Olivia knew it was Elliot's way of intimidating people and he knew it was her way of saying _'think you intimidate me?'_ Not really a great mix.

"I can't win with you Elliot," Olivia said, deciding to step back slightly, "I don't know how to deal with this one. I try to help you out with this and you push me away, so then I stay back but then I'm a selfish bitch."

"Well then here's a clue, stay out of my fucking business!"

"That's not going to happen!" Cragen's voice boomed above them, shutting them both up but not stopping them from glaring at one an other. "You two get your asses to Jenny Grant's apartment." he told them.

They both looked at him a little puzzled. Jenny Grant had been a victim in a case they had closed last week. Her rapist was in prison and Jenny was doing brilliant because of it, why would she need them both there.

"Is she ok?" Olivia asked.

Cragen looked at them with sad eyes, "She's dead."

~0~0~0~0~

When they walked into Jenny's apartment Olivia and Elliot went off in different directions. Elliot went to check out the bomb site that was Jenny's living room and Olivia went over to where Warner was crouched over her body.

Jenny was lay on the floor, her naked body a bruised and bloody mess. Olivia didn't even have to ask the obvious, _'was she raped?'_. It was evident, the knife still stuck between her legs.

"She survives one horrific rape to then go through this." she thought out loud. "Please tell me she died quickly?"

"I really wish I could, but she suffered, no doubt about it. She has multiple stab wounds. Some of them are fresher than others. This attack went on for hours. I would say she was raped multiple times."

"Cause of death?"

"Blood loss." Warner said, knowing Olivia already knew that.

Olivia nodded and had to turn away, she'd find out the rest from Warner later. Hesitantly she walked over to Elliot. "Raped, bled out." Olivia summarised.

Elliot was staring over at Jenny, his eyes wide open. He was fixed on her eyes that seemed to be staring at him.

"El, what is it?" Olivia asked him.

"This is Mac's work." he said knowingly.

~0~0~0~0~

It was sometime later when they were stood in Warner's office, both silent as she told them her preliminary findings. "So far I've counted 8 stab wounds and from a guess so far I would say she was raped…"

"Eight times?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, wanna tell me why you're finishing my sentences?" Melinda asked.

"This is Mac Dempsey's work. I don't know why he went after her, but I'm telling you this is his doing."

"El, we don't know that yet." Olivia said.

"I know it." he snapped matter-of-factly.

"I'll tell you more when I'm finished." Melinda said, noticing the tension between the two.

"Did you scrape her nails?" Olivia asked.

"No use, there won't be anything. He always wears complete body gear, not a bit of flesh on show. He rapes with a foreign object to avoid any risk of transfer. I'm telling you he's not changed his ways now." Elliot said before he walked out leaving Olivia to hear the rest alone.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone reading and for the reviews, very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen them on SVU they don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

_**The next day.**_

Olivia was sat in a very long queue of traffic. It was beginning to drive her mad. _She was so close to the precinct now. _A little up ahead was a back street, it probably wasn't the safest place to park a car but it was going to be as close as she could get to the precinct that didn't involve her sitting in traffic for another few hours.

As the traffic inched forward she flicked on the indicator and sped into the back street, narrowly missing the side of another car as she slipped past it. Once in the back street she pulled up and got out. As she began making her way to the precinct on foot a loud crack of thunder bellowed above her. She began walking quicker but another loud crack of thunder rolled in almost immediately after the first.

~0~0~0~0~

Fifteen minutes later Olivia walked into the squad room to find Elliot already there and on the phone. She presumed he hadn't been home all night since he was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day. As she stepped behind her desk he put the phone down. He'd been speaking to Kathy, telling her to stay away longer, she wasn't impressed but she had agreed.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance." he snipped.

_So his mood hadn't changed. _Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled as she replied, "Guess I was right." she said, clearly confusing Elliot.

"You usually think you are." Elliot snapped back with a sarcastic smile.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that this son-of-a-bitch killed Jenny then I would be taking some holiday time right now and leaving you to deal with this one on your own."

"Well you know what, I wish you would."

"Oh because you're such a better Detective than I am, Elliot!" Olivia yelled back sarcastically, he was making her so mad it was surprising herself.

"I'm glad you finally noticed that."

"Oh my God, you are so far up your own ass that I'm waiting for you to start coming back out out of you mouth!" she continued to yell.

"I don't need your help with this, as usual you'll just get in the way and I'll be distracted watching your back!" Elliot roared at her.

She glared back at him. Tears threatened to fill her eyes but she swallowed hard and steadied her emotions before she told him. "Once we're through with this case, once I see this bastard back in prison for what he did to Jenny, I'm gone. I'm gonna request a transfer out of the SVU." she told him, her voice quiet, the only way she could keep her sadness out of it.

"So your gonna walk away like you usually do?" Elliot said.

"No Elliot, I am gonna be running away….because I can't take this anymore." she told him.

They both stood staring at one another for a minute before they heard Cragen's door open.

"Two patrol officers just picked up Mac Dempsey. They're bringing him in. I want you _both_ to question him, and that's an order." he said. He'd heard every word of their argument. They always argued like an old married couple but he'd never heard them argue and believed that perhaps they actually meant the words they spoke.

_He couldn't help but fear he was about to lose one or both of his best Detectives. _

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot walked into the interview room first, alone. He stood for a moment just staring at his oldest enemy. Mac had changed since he had last saw him, not only had he changed by aging, but he had beefed up a lot in prison. _Eat or be eaten, right? _He also had a huge scar down the side of his face, making his features look even more menacing than before.

Whilst Elliot was taking mental notes on how Mac had changed, Mac was doing the same but on Elliot.

"You look older, Elliot. I guess that's what this job, a wife and five snot nosed kids does to you." Mac sneered.

"And I see you tried to improve your looks whilst you were in prison."

"Oh this thing," Mac said, pointing up to the scar on his face, "Believe me when I say you should see the other guy, not that I think there will be much more than just bones left of him by now."

Elliot just scoffed, he wasn't impressed by Mac. He watched Mac turn to face the door when Olivia walked in. He watched how his eyes immediately snaked up and down Olivia's whole body, he could see how he was _undressing_ her with his eyes, already _fucking_ her with his eyes.

He stepped sideways so that he was now leaning on the table in front of Mac, his body shielding Olivia's as she leant against the door. Mac smiled and looked up at Elliot, he knew what Elliot was doing.

"Tell me about when you raped and murdered Jenny?" Elliot said confidently.

"He always get straight down to the point?" Mac asked, leaning around Elliot so he could see Olivia.

Olivia pushed herself off the door and moved in front of the window so Elliot was no longer blocking her. She leant against the window and glared at Mac.

"She's a lot different from your partner back when. He was fat, bald, ugly….she is… Well she is just a one of a kind." he smirked.

Elliot slapped his hands down on the table. "Tell me why you killed Jenny?"

Mac continued to stare at Olivia, he was doing it purposely, waiting to see how Elliot would react. It was when he slowly slithered the tip of his tongue along his top lip at her that Elliot flipped.

He practically ran around the table and ripped Mac up from the table. He slammed him against the wall as hard as he could then pulled him forward and slammed him again, the whole time Mac smirked back at him.

"Tell me something Olivia, has he ever roughed you up like this when you wont give him _something_ he wants?" Mac asked, "Cause I can tell he want's _something_ from you."

Elliot slammed Mac again and then held him against the wall with one hand and punched him hard in the face with the other. Olivia was quick to get to Elliot's side. She pushed him back away from Mac, reluctantly he sort of let her.

"El, go outside for a while. We need this prick in one piece." she whispered to him, but Mac heard anyway.

"Yeah, leave us alone for a while, Elliot. That will be all the time I need to show her what a real man feels like." Mac said.

"I'm not leaving you in here alone with him." Elliot said to Olivia, not ignoring what Mac had just said.

"I'll be fine, just get out for a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled at her.

"I can handle scum like him, you know I can. I've dealt with worse than this low life."

"Mind your tongue there, Olivia. No one likes name calling." Mac warned her, deadly serious.

"When I'm talking to you I'll face you, you pathetic son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia snapped. She wanted answers as to why he had gone after Jenny, had it just been to wind Elliot up, show him that he had been watching him, keeping tabs on the cases he worked? _Yes._

"Liv, stop winding him up." Elliot muttered to her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from Mac.

Olivia snatched her arm away from him, "I want answers from him, I want to know why he killed Jenny. If this is how I have to get answers, then it's what I'll do."

"It won't work with him, he won't tell you. He plays games, Liv. It's the only way he'll tell us, through some sort of game."

All three of them looked over at the door as it opened and Langan walked in.

"I don't remember him asking for a lawyer." Elliot snapped.

"Well he did, on his way over here." Langan told them.

"And that would be you, wouldn't it." Olivia spat at him.

"Unless you're charging my client I'm taking him home."

Mac smiled as Langan walked up to him and grabbed his arm, guiding him out of the room. "Goodbye Elliot, this was fun. I'll see you soon, Olivia." Mac said.

Elliot went to charge at him, but Olivia pushed him back and Langan shut the door behind himself.

Elliot stepped away from Olivia and began pacing the room, annoyed. "You always have to do your own thing in an interview, you can never just follow my lead!" he yelled as he turned to face Olivia.

"I know how to analyse and work a perp." she replied.

"No! You just think you do, but I know this guy, Olivia. I know how he thinks, how he works, what he's capable of!"

"And I've seen what he's capable of, or are you just so keen to beat this guy to a bloody pulp that you've forgotten what he did to Jenny?"

Elliot glared at her before he said, "Next time, just let me interview him, you stay outside so things don't get fucked up again."

"You know what Elliot, I take orders from Cragen….not you." she said before she left the room.

Elliot walked back over to the table and leant over it, resting his hands on it. He stood there, eyes closed and silent for a moment before he roared in anger and frustration and flipped the table right over, he swung round and grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the wall where it bounced off and nearly hit him.

He reached down and picked it up again and threw it back at the wall, letting it bounce back off as he walked over to the wall to his right. He rested his hands on the wall and leant against it, letting his forehead rest against the cold brick, his head was pounding, aching.

He knew he should go after Olivia, apologise to her. He hated how he was treating her but he couldn't help it. He was so scared for his family and so angry that the very system he worked for had let him down so badly, and not just him but everyone. The law had allowed someone as dangerous as Mac back into society somehow not seeing or refusing to see how dangerous he was.

Elliot felt sick at the thought of what Mac was capable of, what he would do next, who he would go after next, what he would do to them….Little did he know just _who_ that person was going to be.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was so pissed off at Elliot. They had fought before but recently it seemed fighting was all they did. She was beginning to think there was more than one reason Detectives didn't stay working in Special Victims Unit; not just because it was too hard to keep working with the victims but because it was too hard to stay working with your partner there.

She hated to think of leaving the SVU but truth was she would rather leave now why Elliot still cared enough to argue with her. She knew if she stayed finally he would just stop talking to her altogether and that would be when he truly stopped caring about them as partners.

She was almost by her car when she pulled out her keys from her pocket. She was planning on going home, having a nice hot bubble bath and enjoying a nice, large, glass of wine. Then she wanted to crawl into bed and hide under the covers and try to forget about the day.

But, someone else had a different evening lined up for her. Olivia never heard anyone come up from behind her she just felt her body get shoved forward and then pinned against her car. She tried to throw her elbow out and hit her attacker but they were quick, strong. In seconds they had hold of her cuffs and had tightened them around her left wrist.

She yelped in pain as they ripped back her right arm and secured a cuff round that wrist too. "Help!" she screamed, praying someone would hear her, praying someone was in the quiet parking lot behind the Station house. She went to scream again but her head was pulled back and then thrust hard against her car.

She was left for seconds in nauseating dizziness and pain. She felt her body being scooped up over someone's shoulder. She then heard the _whoosh_ of the trunk of a car being opened, she even felt when her body was stuffed into the trunk, but she had no idea when the trunk was slammed shut as unconsciousness took over.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff and to everyone for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot sat down at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee. He began staring into thin air. He couldn't help but think about the argument he had had with Olivia a little over an hour ago. He was beginning to feel guilty and the more he thought about it the worse he kept feeling. He was about to pick his phone up and call her and attempt to make some sort of apology, however just as he put his fingers on it it began to ring.

He was a little surprised when he saw it was Olivia ringing him. Nervously, he answered. "Hey, Liv. Look, I want to apologise…"

"El," Olivia said, her voice rushed, shaky.

He could immediately tell something was wrong, he could hear fear in her voice, something he had very rarely heard from her before. "Olivia, what is it? What's up?"

"She's fine, just a little bump on her head is all." Mac told Elliot.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Elliot spat down the phone as he stood up, panic now evident in his voice.

"You'll find that out when you find her, if you do find her that is. You made my life a misery, Elliot, and now its my chance to return the favour!" Mac shouted angrily at him, "Good luck trying to find her, you're both gonna need it!" Mac said bitterly before he hung up.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot roared as he kicked his chair away from his desk. He turned around and slammed his hands down on his desk, he leaned there for a moment suddenly feeling very very sick.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia watched from where she was tied to some sort of large pipe that ran straight down deep into the ground. She could see she was in some sort of old warehouse, and since she could hear boats mournful horns and seagulls shrill cries she figured it was probably somewhere near the docks. The place looked like it had been shut down and abandoned a long time ago.

She had tried to pull away from the pipe but her arms were stretched out behind her and around the pipe and her wrists were bound together with what she guessed to be her own cuffs.

"I used to work here," Mac told her as he turned her phone off and put it back in his pocket, "Before Elliot put me in prison." he said walking right up to her, leaning against the pipe, his shoulder pushing up against hers. She wanted to move away but the way she was tied up didn't offer her an inch of free wriggle room.

"It suits you; cold, dirty." Olivia mocked.

Mac just laughed and then slid his tongue over his top lip again, it was something she noticed he did a lot. "You have a smart mouth, don't cha. Well, in prison, that smart mouth of yours would get you into a lot of trouble."

"Well then its probably a good job we're not in prison, because I'm going to be using "my smart mouth" a lot." Olivia told him matter-of-factly.

Mac scoffed as he stepped right in front of her. She didn't dare move when he pulled out a pocket knife but her heart did skip a beat. His next movements were quick and rough as he cut the bottom of her t-shirt a little before he ripped a long piece of material from it. He then made it into a gag, pushing part of it into a mouth and then tying it behind her head.

"That should keep you quiet." he said as he returned the knife to his pocket and walked over to her car which he had also parked in the large warehouse.

With his back turned Olivia let out a sigh. The truth was she was scared, she had the smarts to know just how much danger she was now in.

~0~0~0~0~

The next hour actually passed by quite quickly, but it didn't seem it to Elliot. He was frantic, trying to organise everyone who had now joined him in the squad room. Cragen was of course trying to keep things under control but Elliot wasn't leaving him with much opportunity.

"He used her phone damn-it so lets get a track on it, NOW!"

"We already told you Stabler the tracker won't work whilst he's got her phone turned off." Fin said, annoyed with Elliot's attitude.

"Then get _his_ phone details, ring _him_."

"And you really think he's going to be stupid enough to carry a phone on him that will track us straight to him." Fin pointed out.

"Will you stop questioning everything and actually do something!" Elliot barked at him.

"Don't start with me Elliot!"

"Both of you shut-up!" Cragen warned. "Keep trying her number, if he turns it on for just a second lets use the second to try to get a trace, something… Elliot go get some air."

"I don't need it!" Elliot snapped.

"Do it right now or go home and don't come back till I say so." Cragen told him.

Reluctantly Elliot left, heading straight for the roof. He needed air, he felt light headed and sick. Images of Mac's earlier victims - the ones that had been found - flashed before Elliot's eyes, over and over but it was Olivia's face he saw on them. Once on the roof his stomach flipped and that's when he threw up.

~0~0~0~0~

It was a little under ten minutes later when Elliot stepped back behind his desk. Fin tried his best to ignore him but Munch walked over and noted, "You look worse now than you did a minute ago."

"I feel worse." Elliot told him truthfully. "She hasn't got much time John, if we don't find her soon then we won't. Mac is sick, he'll torture her till there's nothing left of her for him to torture."

Everyone suddenly jumped when Elliot's phone began to ring again. He looked at caller ID and told everyone who it was, "It's Liv's number." he said. Everyone went silent as he answered. "Hello." Immediately he put the call on speaker.

"I know you'll use this call to try to track where we are so I'm gunna make this quick; if you want your completely fuck-able partner back then you best tell me where your family is because in all honestly I don't want to kill Olivia, I want to kill your family because although I know it would hurt you to lose Olivia I think it would kill you to lose your whole family."

"I'll never tell you where they are." Elliot told him.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I have some fun with Olivia?"

"How do I know she's even still alive?" Elliot said.

The sound of a painful scream suddenly filled the room. "Don't let him find out where they are Elliot!" Olivia shouted, her voice shaky.

"If you don't tell me where they are I could always beat it out of Olivia."

"Just let her go, she has no idea where my family is." Elliot lied.

"See now, I just don't believe you. I think she does know."

"She knows nothing you fuck, just let her go!" Elliot yelled.

"You listen to me you mother-fucker!" Mac roared angrily. "You don't get to speak to me like that, no one does. You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions Elliot, but with me it will be the ones you love who suffer, not you. You'll get to live knowing they went through hell because of you!"

"Mac, I'm sorry. Please, just return Olivia to me and I'll go with you."

"Oh, I'll send her back to you. She'll just be used up and dead." Mac said before the line went dead.

Elliot closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He then silently turned to face Fin who stood with the technical team who had been working on setting up the trace. Fin shook his head, frustrated.

"Damn-it!" Elliot yelled as he ripped his computer off his desk and onto the floor.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia watched Mac as he paced. He seemed to be getting nervous. She wished she had been able to hear what Elliot had said on the phone, whatever it was it seemed to have had an effect on Mac.

"You look a little worried there Mac, something wrong?" she asked, a little cockily.

"Shut up!" Mac said, pointing his finger at her as a warning.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, "You really are pissed at something, or someone. What's up, have you realised that Elliot is never going to tell you where Kathy or the kids are and that he gonna find you and kick you sorry pathetic ass!"

Mac stormed over to her and pulled the knife out again. He walked behind her and cut the cable ties. She immediately pulled away from the pipe and turned around. Mac ran up to her and went to grab her but she threw a punch that hit him right in the face, as he stumbled backwards she turned and ran.

She had no idea where she was running to but as far away from Mac as she could get was her first idea. She ran across the dirty warehouse floor and down some steps, she pushed open a door, the only one she could see. She found herself in a room, at the back of the room was a window.

She quickly ran over to it and looked through. She could she a little bit of outside. Grass grew tall in front of the glass blocking most of the view from it. She pushed against it, praying it would open, "Come on, open!" she muttered.

"It won't open!" Mac said from right behind her.

She spun round only to have his fist hit her hard in the face. She practically spun on the spot, her mouth quickly filled with her blood. He'd hit her so hard in the mouth that he had split her lip and gums and caused her to bite her own tongue.

Her eyes filled with tears of pain as he grabbed her arm and twisted it up her back. He began pushing her forward as she blinked and her tear filled eyes emptied. Tears rolled down her face which she wanted to wipe away but she didn't. She didn't want to give Mac the satisfaction of thinking he had hurt her.

He pushed her hard into a workbench that she hadn't even noticed. She hadn't took a second to look around the room she had ran into, but she quickly began to wish she had. It was some sort of tool room. Old and rusty tools lay everywhere, odd blades hung on the walls and opened tins of paint and other chemicals littered the floor.

She tried to pull her arm away when Mac stretched it out in front of her. She tried even harder when he lay it in a big vice. He held her hand tight as he began turning the vice, clamping it tighter and tighter around her wrist.

"Mac, stop please!" she begged.

Mac just smiled at her as he continued tightening it.

"I will, if you tell me where Elliot stashed his family. I know you know."

Olivia stared at him, not about to answer. He turned the handle once, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I'll stop if you tell me."

Again she refused to answer.

He began turning the handle more. "Just tell me, it's not like they're your family."

"Never." Olivia told him. Hell would freeze over before she let anyone hurt any member of Elliot's family.

"Fine. Have it your way!" he told her unwilling to give her anymore chances. Olivia struggled to hold in a whimper of pain as she felt the cold metal vice begin to crush her wrist. She tried to pull away, tried to push Mac back, even kicked out at him but he was determined and continued closing the vice.

Olivia yelped in pain and once more kicked out at him, she could hear her bones beginning to crunch, the pain was blinding. She had kicked him in the leg as hard as she could but all it got her was a kick back. He kicked her in her shin, knocking her leg from under her.

Mac turned the vice one more time and Olivia screamed in pain as her wrist snapped in two.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was snapped out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of his phone. He quickly answered it. "Yeah," he said, knowing it would be Mac.

"Elliot, I have some news for you."

"What?" Elliot said, his stomach turning at the thought of what it could be.

"I decided I want to change this game. Even though Olivia might be easy on the eyes she's beginning to get a bit of a handful. That and I'm thinking she may need a little bit more persuading into telling me where your whore of a wife and brats are."

Elliot had the phone on speaker so Munch, Fin and Cragen were all listening again. Huang had also joined them, everyone knew he was one of the best people to try to work out how Mac's mind worked. They all prayed it might help them work out where he was.

"I warned Olivia, I told her that I wouldn't put up with her and her smart fucking mouth, but she kept digging a hole for herself, and now that's exactly _where_ she's found herself." Mac said.

All the men looked at each other, not one of them liked the sound of the words they had just heard, they all assumed one thing.

"What did you do to her?" Elliot growled.

"Well first, I hit her in the face, then I crushed her wrist in a vice and then I put her in an old storm drain."

Elliot looked up and out of the window, he hadn't even heard the rain begin to fall but the window was now covered in droplets of rain. As the thunder cracked he turned back to the phone. "Where? Is she still alive?" he asked.

"She was when I put her in there, but even though this particular drain is now abandoned and blocked off it will flood and with this rain we're having, it won't take long either." Mac chuckled menacingly.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"I wonder how long she'll be able to stay above the water with a broken wrist." Mac said.

"WHERE?" Elliot yelled.

"Where's your family?" Mac yelled back.

Elliot stepped back, he wasn't about to tell Mac that but he also wasn't about to let Olivia drown.

"You do this and you make things so much harder for yourself. If anything happens to Olivia you'll never get out of prison…" Elliot began.

"I'm not going back to prison." Mac told him, a fact.

"Mac, tell me where she is, please. This thing is between you and me, Olivia has nothing to do with this…"

"Yes she does. See I decided that getting revenge on you would be best served by hurting the ones you love, this you already know. I was hoping to slaughter your family and scatter them around New York for you to find! But then you moved them somewhere. Then I saw how protective you got of Olivia when she was around me and I figured she was the next best thing. I had hoped I could get their location out of Olivia but she really must like your family because she refuses to tell me, which is why I am really enjoying making this as hard as I possibly can for her." Mac told him.

They all looked up when one of the windows blew wide open, rain began pouring in, the wind swirled into the room, blowing paper work off all the desks and as the thunder roared loudly Elliot couldn't help but fear he might not find Olivia in time.

"What do I have to do to find her?" Elliot asked.

"Just tell me where your family is." Mac told him simply.

"I can't do that." Elliot told him.

"Then start arranging Olivia's funeral, you won't need a coffin because you won't find her body." Mac told him before he hung up.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**For the record I have no idea what New York drain systems are all actually like, so I apologise if any of this seems a little unrealistic but it's fanfiction so it doesn't need to be perfect.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as usual. **

**Chapter 4**

"This is being noted as the worst storm that New York has seen in years!" the female News reporter stated on the TV right before Fin switched it off.

"Do you mind, I was watching that!" Munch told him.

"You want a weather report then open the god-damn window." Fin told him.

Munch just glared at his partner, truth was he wasn't interested in what was on the TV but rather the slight distraction it offered him from worrying about Olivia.

"This map shows all the new storm drain systems and highlights the ones that were built before them, and that are now abandoned." Elliot said from where he was sat in front of Olivia's computer, seeing as his was now in pieces in the bin.

Fin and Munch quickly joined him, standing behind him as they both began studying the map.

"You call that a map?" Munch questioned.

"It's the best I could find." Elliot snapped.

"We don't have time to check each one. With this rain it will only take hours to fill. Olivia will have drowned before we've searched even half of these." Fin stated.

"Anyway we can narrow them down?" Munch asked.

"I'll make some calls." Fin said.

Fin had only took a few steps towards his desk when Elliot's phone rang again. Olivia's name told him it was her calling.

"Is she ok?" he answered, again knowing it would be Mac who was on the other end, not Olivia.

"How would you feel if you were stuck down a storm drain with a broken wrist and some nasty cuts and bruises? I'll tell you something Elliot, she's a feisty one, it took a smack to the head for me to be able to get her down there."

Elliot closed his eyes and silently began praying for his partner. He would give anything to swap places with her, but he knew Mac was finding this too fun to do that.

"I should warn you that it's pretty deep in water down there, so Olivia has less time than you may first have thought. It's surprising just how quick its filled, really."

"Please, Mac, just let her go."

"Happily, Elliot…if you tell me where your family is."

Elliot stayed silent but Mac knew that was actually his answer. "Your choice, and here was me thinking you actually gave a shit about your partner. I even thought maybe you two had a thing, I thought you'd gotten lucky being able to fuck Olivia, but now I can see you aren't. Surely if you were you'd give much more of a shit about her well being right now."

"I don't have to be sleeping with her to care about her. Just let her go!" Elliot begged. It was all he seemed to be doing but whilst they had no idea where Olivia was, begging was his only option.

"If your not doing her, do you mind if I do?" Mac asked, not that he needed Elliot's permission.

"God-damn it Mac, keep your dirty fucking hands off her!" Elliot cried, his voice shaky.

~0~0~

Mac stood there and had to smile, "Make me! Better yet, come stop me, Elliot." he replied before he hung up.

From where he stood he looked straight down into the drain hole. He held his arm out over it and allowed the phone to drop out of his hands. It fell through the air and landed into the water below with a splash where it quickly sank to the bottom. He then began to climb in, making the short climb down the rusted metal ladders, parts of which were broken, steps missing or half hanging on; the rust having eaten through the other half.

Olivia was stood with her forehead resting on one of the steps, having only been conscious for a short while. Mac pushed her aside with his foot and then climbed down next to her. He stood there by her side, smiling at how exhausted and beaten up she looked.

"You won't last a minute down here if you don't wake up." he said.

"I am awake you ass-hole."

Mac laughed before he replied, "Don't be like that." he said it with a smirk as she turned to face him.

He could see a gash on her forehead, it was from where he had used the butt of her own gun to knock her out. He'd tied her to the ladders using her cuffs, having put one cuff around her ankle and the other around the ladder. It meant she was going nowhere unless the step of the ladder broke like the others had.

Olivia groaned as a wave of nausea washed over her. Her entire arm ached and had swollen badly making it almost impossible to move her arm because of the pain it caused her. To add to that was a headache that one would get if they had possibly the worst hangover in history. Every noise, no matter how slight, stabbed into her head like sharp needles.

Mac could see this, see the pain she was in. He stepped behind her, right up close, so close his body pressed hard against hers, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I can stop all this. Make all this pain go away; all you have to do is tell me where Elliot's family is."

"Not happening." Olivia told him.

She wanted to throw up as Mac grabbed hold of the ladder around her and used it to pull himself closer to her, so his body was now pressed up tighter against her, now squashing her between his body and the ladders.

"I can make this as easy or as _hard _as you want it to be." he said, thrusting up against her as he said _hard_.

Olivia knew what he was implying. "Not even that would make me tell you." she told him.

Mac smiled as he pulled away from her, she tried to step around the ladder, pressing herself up against the mouldy wall of the circular, stone drain hole.

"What about you, do you have any family?" he asked her.

"Nope." she told him with a small smile, it was something she had over him, he couldn't threaten a family she didn't have.

"Too bad, _for me_, not you." Mac said, a little disappointed. "Anyway, I _could_ stay around here all day and chat with you, I could also find some other things to do with you but that's actually not what this is about and there is somewhere else I have to be that is more important, so I'm going to get going and leave you here."

Olivia had to work hard not to let him hear her breathing suddenly go heavy. She really did not want to be left in the drain, the rain had already gathered around her and the water was well above her ankles.

"You're never going to find out where his family is. I'm not going to tell you and Elliot never will."

"Then have fun drowning down here." he told her before he punched her hard in the face, his movement to quick for her to avoid the full force of it.

She hid her face as tears filled her eyes. She listened as Mac made the awkward climb out of the drain. She heard him slam shut the heavy metal grid above her, she looked up in time to see him fix a big metal pack lock on. He smirked at her then waved before walking off, leaving her alone.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was watching a man who was on Olivia's computer. He was from the city council and so had a greater understanding of the storm drains that were now abandoned and those that would be big enough to put a person into. He was giving them all some education on the city's storm drains.

Elliot looked up from the computer when he smelt hot Chinese food. His blood began to boil when he saw a young Chinese man carrying a box full of food. It was Fin who walked over to pay him, it had been hours and most of them were now doing a double shift, a few others, including Munch and Fin, doing even more. _Everyone was starving. _

"Get that out of here." Elliot ordered.

"Last time I checked you weren't my boss." Fin told him simply.

Fin went to pay the delivery man but Elliot put his hand on his chest and attempted to push him back but Fin remained grounded to the spot.

"We don't have time for this shit." Elliot told him.

"You're right, we don't, so get you god-damn hand off me before I break it."

Elliot pushed Fin hard, he felt like no one else was taking finding Olivia seriously. He was of course wrong but tired and frustrated and so not thinking clearly. Fin stumbled back but remained on his feet. He took one big, angry step forward toward Elliot but Munch and Cragen quickly jumped between them.

"This isn't a play ground. You two wanna fight it out do it on your own time, but right now your wasting time that we could be using trying to find Olivia." Cragen said angrily.

"Exactly why we don't have time to waste eating." Elliot snapped.

"People can eat whilst they work. I want you to take another break, Elliot. Go to the cribs, go outside for some more air, something. Just get out of here. Again, that's an order."

Elliot turned on his heels and immediately stormed out. He didn't want to fight or argue with Fin, but he was so scared and taking that fear out on someone he hoped would make him feel better.

He was about to lose himself even deeper in thought when his mobile began to ring. His heart skipped a beat when he saw caller ID, _'home'_.

"You still want to trade, you for Olivia?" Mac asked.

"Yes." Elliot told him immediately.

"Then get your sorry ass home now." he told him. "Oh and if you're not alone, Olivia's dead. I mean it." he warned him before he hung up.

Elliot made a dash for the elevator, he wasn't about to waste time telling anyone where he was going. He wasn't going to risk Olivia's life by getting someone to go with him, he didn't need anyone. He wanted to take Mac out on his own.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was soaked through to the bone and freezing. It was dark in the hole, she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. The rain had quickly gathered around her and was now just by her waist.

"Help me!" she screamed once more. She had been crying out for help for hours, since Mac had left. Far off in the distance she could hear the odd car but mostly she heard nothing outside the drain, the rain was too heavy, and every droplet that fell around her seemed to echo in the drain, bouncing off the cold walls.

It suddenly dawned on her that no one was coming to help her, no one knew she was there. She knew she was going to have to find her own way out of the drain but she had no idea how. Suddenly she remembered the phone. She presumed it wouldn't be working after being submerged in water so long but she was prepared to find out for sure.

She took in a deep breath and crouched down under the water. She couldn't see a thing if she had wanted to so she kept her eyes closed and felt around the bottom of the hole. She kept feeling about but she felt nothing, no phone, she was running out of breath when she finally put her hand on it.

She stood up straight and couldn't help the whimper of pain she released. Her arm was killing her. She was trying to keep it as still as possible but it still ached no matter what. She flipped open her phone and wasn't surprised to see it wasn't working.

She let it drop back into the water as she once again rested her forehead on one of the steps of the ladder. She used her left arm, the one that wasn't broken, to pull on one of the steps, she held onto it with all her weight and so nearly fell on her ass when it snapped off in her hand.

It didn't shock her, the drain looked ready to collapse and the ladder looked worse than that. That's when it suddenly occurred to her, if she could break the step she could attempt to climb the ladder and get out.

She rested her weight on one leg and then kicked at the step as hard as she could with the other foot, she kept kicking and kicking it. However, she suddenly lost her footing from underneath her and she fell down, she screamed in pain as her broken wrist smacked one of the steps of the ladder on her way down. Her cry echoed around her, like it was taunting her. She used her left arm to pull herself up again and stood still for a moment and tried to breath through the pain.

She counted to three in her head then, this time holding onto the ladder, began kicking at the step again.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot ran up the steps and onto his front porch. He had the front door open in record time. He all but ran through the hall and into the living room where there was a lamp on, but the room was empty. He could see from where he stood that the kitchen light was on so he slowly and as quietly as he could made his way into there.

He got in there and saw it too was empty. He was about to turn around when he was hit hard from behind. He fell against the counter and was then hit again. He didn't have chance to turn around before he was hit in the lower back. His legs almost gave out beneath him but he used the counter to keep himself upright.

He then swung his arm out and connected hard with his attacker. It forced them backwards so he quickly turned to face them. He had to step aside to dodge Mac's fist that came right at his face. He reached out and grabbed Mac and pushed him down against the counter.

"Where is she, you son-of-a-bitch!" he roared at him.

Mac answered by swinging his arm out and hitting Elliot in the face. As Elliot stumbled back Mac reached out and grabbed a pan and swung it at Elliot. It hit him hard and with an angry _clang. _

Elliot groaned in pain and before he had chance to hit Mac back was struck again by the heavy pan, this time in the face. He fell to his knees and Mac hit him again in the back knocking him onto his hands.

He was dizzy, everything was spinning around him and it was all he could do to stay conscious. "I'm gonna kill you, then I'm going to kill Olivia, and one day I will kill your whore of a wife and your snot nosed kids."

"Go to hell!" Elliot mumbled to him.

"After you." Mac said before he swung the pan down hard on Elliot's head, knocking him flat to the floor, out cold.

He stepped back and threw the pan down, it landed with a loud clatter. _An idea then came to him_. He began searching through cupboards till he found some bottles off alcohol. In turn he opened every one of them. He then grabbed some dish cloths and stuffed them into the top of the bottles before walking over to the stove where he turned on the gas and lit it up. He held the cloths over the flame and waited for them to light up.

Once he had lit them all he threw two across the kitchen in different directions, the second they hit the floor and shattered they roared into angry flames. He threw another two as far into the living room as possible, those too bursting into flames.

He stepped over to the back door, carrying another bottle. The house was already blazing hot and filling up with smoke. He stood at the door and smiled at where he saw Elliot lying unconscious and unaware on the floor.

He smiled and threw another bottle, quickly ducking out the back door before it burst into flames, flames that quickly spread across the floor and up the counters and along the work tops. Quickly spreading closer and closer to where Elliot lay, oblivious to the danger that was literally surrounding him.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone reading. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just started at University so have been mad busy between that and work, finally have some time so here's an update. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 5**

The flames danced closer and closer to Elliot as he slowly started to regain consciousness, just enough to feel someone rip him up from the floor and up onto his feet. He felt them hook their arms under his armpits and around his chest as they dragged him along, whoever it was choking on the thick black smoke.

It was only once he was outside and the cold air hit him that he properly woke up. He began coughing along with the person next to him. "Elliot, you ok?" Fin asked him.

"Where's Mac?" Elliot choked, looking at Fin, the man who had just saved his life.

"I came looking for you when I saw you answer your phone at the precinct and then rush out. I was coming to kick your ass, not save it." Fin told him.

"I thought maybe he had Liv here. He was here."

"Well he wasn't when I got here." Fin coughed.

They both jumped as an explosion rang out behind them, the sudden blast of heat and flames knocking them both to the ground. That's when Elliot turned to see his house smothered by flames, although he could hear fire engines approaching he doubted the house could be saved now. _His families home was gone._

He shook his head and could only listen along with Fin to the roar of the angry flames.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was under the water, pulling at the step, as she struggled to hold her breath. She stood up and took in a deep breath. The water was now creeping up by her shoulders. It was bitter cold and as she refilled her lungs with some much needed oxygen she couldn't help but begin to shiver.

The step had come a little looser but not enough that she could break free. The rain still fell around her and the water seemed to be rising even quicker now.

"Help me!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Please, somebody help me!" she cried out. There was, like every other time she had shouted for help, no reply.

She took a few more shallows breaths before she took another deep breath and then ducked back under the water, ready to try to break herself free again. She knew she had no choice but to save herself.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was sat in the back of an ambulance watching as firemen continued battling to save his families home, luckily the heavy rain was helping to put the flames out but it would still would have to be demolished and rebuilt from scratch.

A paramedic, who was putting sutures on the gash on his head, said "This will do for now, but you really should go to hospital and have proper stitches and a head scan."

"I can't." Elliot told him.

Fin walked over to him with just his hand bandaged. He'd burnt it whilst getting Elliot out. Around them CSU waited, ready to collect some evidence if any was left, luckily for Olivia one of them had snuck around the back and so walked up to Elliot and Fin with some of his findings.

"I found a footprint on the back porch, whoever made it had recently stepped in some paint. I took a sample and I'm gonna get it back to the lab for analysis. Maybe it could help, maybe not. I had to get it before all the water and the rain washed it away." the young tech said.

"Thank you." Elliot said genuinely, knowing the man had took a big risk in getting the evidence whilst the house was still burning.

Both Elliot and Fin watched as the tech ran off. Then it hit Elliot how stupid he had been. "I really thought Mac was going to let her go. I don't know why I was so stupid." he said, angry and frustrated.

"I'd probably have done the same thing." Fin said as Elliot stood up and they began making their way towards the crowd of Elliot's neighbours who were watching the fire tear through the remains of the Stabler home.

It was when they got into his car that Fin and Elliot continued talking. "I'm sorry, for being such a prick." Elliot said, "I just…I hate the thought that Olivia is getting hurt because Mac wants to hurt me. I moved my family away from the danger only to put Olivia in it and she doesn't deserve that."

"You didn't do it intentionally. You couldn't have known he would go after Olivia." Fin said sensitively.

Elliot just nodded. "If anything happens to her." he began.

"It won't." Fin told him. "We'll find her in time."

Elliot just nodded and prayed Fin was right.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was under the water, still trying to break the bottom step of the ladders off. It was close to breaking now, really close, but it was getting harder and harder for her to stay under the water, to keep holding her breath. _She was just so cold. _

Needing air quick, she kicked off the step and broke through the surface of the water, taking in a long and somewhat painful breath. She rubbed the water out of her eyes, one at a time. She looked at her broken wrist, it was badly bruised and now more painful than ever, the icy cold water made it sting and throb.

She wrapped her arm around the ladders and let herself just rest for a minute, the water was just above her shoulders now and as soon as she realised she knew she couldn't rest. Not even for a second, _not if she wanted to live. _

She was about to take in a long breath and go back under when she thought she heard something. _Footsteps, moving closer. _"Help! Help me! I'm down here!" she shouted, praying it was someone who could help her.

"I know where you are!" Mac said as he dropped to his knees above the drain, shining a bright torch in her face, the only other light in the drain coming from the full moon in the very early hours sky.

Olivia sighed and tried not to sink under the water in frustration. "Please," she begged. "Please, let me out of here?"

"Tell me where Elliot's family is and I will." he told her.

Olivia sighed before she looked up at him and told him, "Not in a thousand years."

"Then I guess that's how long you're staying down there." he told her.

"I won't let you hurt any of them." she said.

"Your choice Olivia, but this _is_ your last chance. When I leave next it will be for good, and I'd say in less than an hour that water is going to be above your head."

"Why are you back here? Just to see if I'm still alive and if I'd changed my mind on telling you where they are?" she asked coldly.

"Kinda." he told her, "I also came to bring you the good news about Elliot."

Olivia was confused, but tired to stare up at him through the torch light.

"He's dead. Toasted like bread." he told her.

Olivia's stomach flipped in her belly, she had to swallow hard so as not to throw up. "You're lying." she said, sounding more like she was asking it.

"No, I'm not. Last I saw of him he was lying face down on his kitchen floor with flames surrounding him."

Olivia heaved, loudly, Mac laughed upon hearing it. Tears began burning her eyes, she tried to tell herself that Mac could be lying but just the thought of Elliot being dead broke her heart. "You came just to tell me that, you FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH!" she screamed angrily at him.

"Nope, also to do this…" Mac said as he whipped out a gun, _her gun_, and pointed it through the grid at her.

Olivia's vision was too blurred by the heavy rain falling in her face and the torchlight shining in her eyes and so her reactions too slow to see what he did. The bullet sped through the rain filled air and broke into her flesh and right through her collar bone. She screamed in agony, burning, blinding, agony. Her scream and the gun shot echoed loudly in the drain around her.

Mac laughed, unable not too seeing the intense pain she was now clearly in. "That looks like it hurts. You should really get to a hospital." he mocked as he stood up.

Olivia barely heard him walking away from the drain, her head was ringing with pain. It was suddenly becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe, there was a sharp pain every time she tried to take a deep breath. She wasn't a Doctor but she guessed the difficulty breathing had something to do with her broken collar bone. She was right, but what she didn't know was the bone had pierced the top of her lung, she was now in more trouble than ever.

Her tears began to fall uncontrollably but even though she was in a world of it they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of sadness. Elliot was dead, and just knowing that made her want to give up the fight for her own life, she had nothing left to give and wasn't sure what she had to live for.

However, just as she was thinking about how pointless it would be to continue trying to fight for her life something occurred to her. She wanted to see Mac punished for what he had done, she wanted to see him writhing in pain for what he had done to Elliot and she wanted to be the one to do it.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you all like this chapter, the end of this chapter goes back to the Prologue. Will they find Olivia alive? **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was kicking wildly at the step, but needing air she once more resurfaced, for what good it did her. She had to tilt her head back slightly, the water now just under her chin. "Help me!" she screamed again, spitting out water that seeped into her mouth.

She knew she had to continue kicking at the step but she couldn't hold her breath any longer than a few seconds now. Her entire body was in pain and the cold water only made it harder for her to try to get her breath back. She wanted to scream again but right now she couldn't, the pain was just too much.

Instead she held onto the ladder, as best as she could, for dear life and began pitifully attempting to pull her ankle away from the step but all it did was bruise and cut her flesh.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and Fin where now back at the precinct. Elliot was trying not to think about his burnt down house and all his family's memories and possessions that were ruined because of Mac.

He looked up at the TV and began watching the News that was playing seemingly to itself. "Telephone lines are down all over the city. People are finding themselves literally stranded in their houses." a News reporter said.

Elliot flicked off the TV and turned to face the window. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the rain covered window, or flinch each time a flash of lightening lit up the room. That was until he heard the sound of wet rubber shoes sliding into the bull pen.

He stood up from his desk when he saw the CSU tech that had found the footprint at his house run up to him, dripping wet. "I got here as quick as I could, I wanted to ring but phone lines are down." he said, lost for breath.

"Yeah, I just heard on the news. Why are you here?" Elliot asked him, a little impatiently.

"I got the sample back to the lab and tested it. It's a chemical that is now illegal in the states. It used to be put into domestic paint before it was linked to certain cancers. It was only ever imported via one place, out on the docks. It's been shut down for years. I also checked his details and the size of the footprint matches your perp.

Elliot ran over to his computer and got the map of the drain systems back up, "Where by the docks?" he asked.

As the tech told him and he began searching on the map he hoped and prayed this would be it, that this would be the evidence they needed that would take them to Olivia.

"There, that one!" Fin shouted, bringing Elliot out of his thoughts.

"Come on lets go!" he yelled as he grabbed his keys and ran out.

Fin, Munch and Cragen quickly followed.

~0~0~

As he ran through the rain, across the street, and into his car Elliot couldn't help but think that this may not even be a solid lead but he also couldn't stop believing that it was, something was telling him this was where Olivia was.

He started the engine up and pulled out onto the street. Fin, Munch and Cragen all jumped into another car and quickly followed after him.

Sat in a car, also outside the precinct was Mac. He had a horrible feeling that Elliot had worked out where Olivia was. It had pissed him off big time that Elliot had survived the fire and now this had sent him over the edge.

With an angry growl he started up the car and pulled out, slowly and from a distance following Elliot and the others to see where they went.

~0~0~0~0~

Everywhere the rain fell it was gathering, streets were flooding, gardens were bogged down under water, any slightly sunken surface now held a deep puddle.

The top of the roof of the old warehouse was mostly flat, only the sides were slightly slanted, however years of having been neglected had left it broken and fragile, slightly dipped in the middle. The rain water had gathered on the roof. It had gathered so much that it was becoming more than the weakened structure could handle, in any minute it would give in and the rain would come spilling over the side and down onto the ground…it just so happened that directly below it was the drain where it would all spill into, the drain in which Olivia was literally clutching onto life.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot's heart was pounding like a drum in his chest. He could see the warehouse in the near distance, just on his left, _they were close. _

He spun the steering wheel round with just one hand as he turned onto the industrial park. It was now a short trip down a dirt track at the end of which was the warehouse, and he hoped, the drain. _Olivia._

At the end of the track he could see two big rusted and broken metal gates. As he got closer he could see the chain that held them locked together. Without giving it a second thought he put his foot down flat on the accelerator and drove at full speed towards the gates and crashed right through them.

The sound of metal scraping against metal should have been almost deafening to Elliot but instead he barely heard it. He was driving so fast that he was struggling to control the car as it bounced along the uneven gravely ground, the pounding rain practically blinded his vision as it bounced down against the front window, loud, angry and unforgiving.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was struggling to keep her mouth and nose above the water. She kept ducking under the water where she was frantically kicking at the steps as hard as she could, but her body had become weak, from pain and blood loss.

She pushed herself up above the waters surface once more and gasped for breath. It was a few painful seconds before she could take in a breath. The water kept splashing into her mouth, causing her to cough and choke, which caused her to yelp and groan in pain.

She had just taken in a much needed breath when she thought she heard something, like the crunch of metal. She looked up, wondering if help had come for her. But she looked up just as the roof gave in and a build up of rain water came crashing down into the drain on top of her. She tried to scream for help but the water landed on her before the sound built up in her throat.

She immediately tried to push herself above the water but it was no good. The water was now well above her head. She tried to pull herself up the ladder but it was no good so she again tried to pull on the cuffs, praying the step would come loose, _just break_. She pulled as hard as her broken body would let her at the step.

Her lungs were beginning to burn. All she could think about was taking a breath of air, how desperately she needed it. How if she could take just one tiny breath she would never take being able to breathe in polluted New York air for granted again. _How if she couldn't hold on a second longer Elliot's death would go un-avenged. _

But there was suddenly nothing she could do. She kicked at the ladder in one last feeble attempt to free herself, but as she did she could hold her breath no more. It was ironic really because the kick finally broke the step.

Her limp hand let go of the ladder and her lifeless body floated to the waters surface, face down in the water, the rain pounding down on her back.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and the others had also been joined by three more police cars, all with their sirens blaring. Elliot's car skidded to a stop and he jumped out without even turning the engine off or shutting the door behind him.

"Liv!" he bellowed into the rain, hardly able to hear himself. "Olivia!" he tried shouting louder.

He'd only been out of the car a minute but already he was soaked through and dripping wet. He tried searching through the rain, but he couldn't see a thing properly it was coming down so fast and heavy.

"Where is she?" Fin asked as he joined his side, quickly followed by Munch and Cragen who were all just as wet.

"I don't know. I can barely see through the rain." Elliot said, shouting to be heard over the heavy down pour.

They all jumped back as they saw part of the warehouse roof come crashing down, water crashing down with it. They watched the water fall straight down into the storm drain.

"There!" Fin yelled.

As they ran over to the drain they all began calling out Olivia's name, all knowing it could already be too late. They could see another part of the warehouse roof lay on the floor, now joined by the piece they had just witnessed fall.

For Elliot, as he ran he felt like time was moving in slow motion around him, everything seemed to have gone silent, the only thing he could hear was his pounding chest, his heavy breathing. Images of Olivia kept flashing before his eyes, he kept seeing her smiling face, her big chocolate brown eyes that he often found himself lost in. _She was his partner, his best friend._

"Olivia!" he shouted as he skidded to his knees by the storm drain. He looked through the grid. He could just about make something out in the water, whatever it was, it wasn't moving. "Olivia!" he bellowed into the flooded drainage pipe.

Fin took out his gun and began hitting the lock on the grid. Cragen quickly ordered one of the officers to call for a bus, he could then only look down at who he knew was Olivia. His head told him they were too late but his heart told him they couldn't be.

The lock finally broke off and both Elliot and Fin pulled open the grid and let it fall right back onto the ground. Elliot went to climb in but Fin quickly stopped him.

"Let me. You were almost burned alive last night." Fin told him, climbing in before Elliot had a chance to argue with him.

He'd only stepped down four steps when he was in the freezing water. He held onto the ladders as he reached out and hooked his arm under Olivia. He scooped her up and pulled her close to his chest. He felt sick when her head flopped back, her skin and was almost blue, her lips a deep shade of it, but that didn't surprise him; the water was ice cold.

He began climbing up the ladder, holding on gently to her. Elliot and Munch reached in before he was out of the drain and took Olivia from him. Elliot laid her down on the floor and Munch helped his partner out of the drain.

"Liv, Liv please talk to me." Elliot said, praying. "Shit! She's not breathing." he said before he began to do CPR.

The others all watched. They could see the state of her, her broken wrist, her shot collar bone and her beaten face. The rain continued to fall around them as Elliot desperately tried to save Olivia's life.

"Don't you dare do this, Olivia." Elliot warned as he began compressions again. "Fucking breathe!" he told her before he gave her mouth to mouth. He knelt back up and began compressions again.

The others could see how there was no change in her condition. "Elliot, we have no idea how long she's been under water and bleeding out." Munch told him sadly, saying what they were all thinking.

"She's stronger than this." he told them before he gave mouth to mouth again. He moved back to compressions, already his body was tired from it but he wasn't about to stop. "Breathe, breathe, breathe…" he kept saying over and over.

They were all shocked when Olivia began coughing, spitting out a mouthful of water. She then struggled to get a breath, clearly in a lot of pain.

Elliot quickly scooped her up in his arms, holding her tight against his chest, trying to keep her warm. She was shaking badly, and whimpering in pain. Elliot held on to her, thanking God that she was alive, that they had found what had been a needle in a haystack.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Anyone think I was going to let Olivia die. So this story isn't over yet, they still have to find Mac, if they can.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Not too much left of this fic now. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 7**

_**6 weeks later**_

Elliot knocked on the door then stood and waited. After a moment Olivia opened the door to see him standing there, with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Why didn't you use your key? After all, you are staying here why your house is being rebuilt." she asked.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to get up and come answer the door." he said as he stepped inside.

"You're sick, Stabler." she said with a little laugh.

"Your physical therapist said you need to do as much exercise as you can." Elliot reminded her playfully.

"Elliot my wrist and collar bone were broken, not my legs." she told him.

"Exactly, you had to use your arm to open the door didn't you?" he said.

"El, shut-up." she smiled.

Elliot just laughed and did as he was told. "God, that food smells fantastic!" Olivia said as she shut the door and then followed after Elliot.

Her left arm was up in a sling and her wrist still in plaster but the rest of her cuts and bruises were well healed. She still found herself quickly lost for breath thanks to the damage her broken collar had done to her lung.

Even with all that she felt great and was returning to work the following day, only on ass duty of course but it beat being stuck in her apartment all day. It wasn't so bad when Elliot was with her but when he was in work she felt like she was going to go mad. She and Elliot were celebrating her return to work by having Chinese food and some beers.

Olivia joined Elliot on the couch and happily took the box of noodles he passed her. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top and wondered if that was why he still seemed to be laughing at her, the cheesy smile still on his face as he stuffed his mouth full of noodles.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of noodles.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, realising how childish it sounded which wasn't how she had meant it to sound.

"I'm not." he said laughing.

"You're doing it now." she said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm laughing with you." he told her as he picked up a box of shredded duck in hoi sin sauce.

She wasn't convinced as she pulled the box out of his hand and helped herself to it. They both went silent as she kept eating the duck and Elliot returned to eating noodles.

"So, have you spoke to Kathy today?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's staying away a bit longer. She would rather stay somewhere she knows than have to come back here and stay in a hotel with the kids until the house is ready again."

"Can't say I blame her." Olivia said as she put the box of food down.

"It's weird, I think she's blaming me for all this. To be honest I think she'd rather stay there. I keep waiting for her to tell me she is."

"Are you two okay still?" Olivia asked him.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. " I don't really know anymore." he said. "Guess time will tell."

Olivia suddenly felt a little guilty. Part of her wanted Elliot's family to come back because she knew how important they were to him but a small selfish part of her wanted him to stay here, _with her. _She had got used to having him around the place and would miss him when he left. This whole incident had made their friendship soo much stronger.

She looked at him and saw the sad expression on his face. A look she had seen last time he had lost his family. She reached out and put her hand on his, "She'll be back." she told him with a confident smile.

Elliot smiled at her and said, "Maybe the cookies will tell us."

She looked at him a little confused until he grabbed a box of fortune cookies. "Ooh, fortune cookies." she said a little giddily, _they were her favourite. _

She grabbed one and passed one to Elliot. They broke them at the same time and both pulled out their fortune.

"You will be famous," Olivia read. "No thanks." she scoffed scrunching it up and throwing it aside. She then looked at Elliot and saw the serious look on his face. "What does it say?" she asked, a little worried.

"Help, I'm being held captive in a fortune cookie factory!" he said, trying to stay serious but he couldn't and burst out laughing as soon as Olivia did.

"You goof ball." she laughed as she took the fortune from his hand and tossed it aside without bothering to read it.

They both began eating their cookies and when they were done they both remained silent. Elliot grabbed a beer and twisted off the cap and passed it to Olivia before opening one for himself. Olivia watched as he took a long swig from it.

"No news on Mac?" she asked him.

Elliot shook his head. Hesitated before he answered. "No." _And with that was the end of their celebration. _

~0~0~0~0~

A few hours later and Elliot was lay in bed. He seemed to keep drifting in and out of sleep. The slightest thing kept waking him up, which was odd since the apartment was in silence. Or was it…?

He sat upright and listened through the darkness, sure he could hear something. He tried to concentrate more, now determined he had heard something. Then he heard it again, a muffled whimper.

He quickly climbed out of bed and crept over to the bedroom door. He carefully opened it and then stepped out into the hallway between the two bedrooms. He was about to go check out the living room when he heard a smash coming from Olivia's bedroom.

He pushed the door open and stormed inside. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Olivia trapped beneath Mac as he violently raped her. He charged forward, about to do whatever it took to stop Mac, to get him off Olivia; but Mac's hand suddenly appeared, quick as a flash.

With a quick and loud 'bang, bang' Mac fired off two bullets. They hit Elliot straight in the chest, he stumbled backwards into the wall. As he slid down the wall, his life quickly escaping his body, he could only watch as Mac continued his assault on Olivia. As she begged Elliot for his help. Mac turned to face Elliot, a sly, sadistic smile on his face as he spilled himself into Olivia. He then picked the gun up again at put it against Olivia's head.

"_NO!" Elliot roared at him as he pulled the trigger…._

Elliot shot up in bed, beads of sweat dripping off his face. He put his hand up to his chest, it was sticky with perspiration. He felt sick, his dream had felt so real. He threw the blankets off himself and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and used it to wipe his brow, then his whole face.

He pushed himself up and crept over to the bedroom door. He carefully opened it and then stepped out into the hallway between the two bedrooms. Like in his dream he was going to go check the living room, but something told him to check on Olivia, so he carefully opened her door, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake her up.

The door opened with a quiet but noticeable creak, so he decided to only it open it slightly. Just enough so that he could look in. It was quiet in her room, too quiet. He listened for her breathing but he heard nothing, no shallow breathing, no quiet snores.

He pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside her bedroom. "Liv?" he called out quietly into the dark. Nothing. "Liv." Still nothing. He tried again to listen for her breathing, he'd noticed how it was a little ragged since her injury. "Olivia!" he said, speaking normally, maybe even a littler louder but still he got no reply.

Something didn't feel right. He reached up to the wall and flicked on the light switch. Her bed was unmade, the blankets half pulled off the bed and trailing along the floor. Panic immediately set in. He spun round on his heels, ready to go search the apartment so her but he froze when he saw the barrel of a gun inches away from his face.

"Miss me?" Mac asked him.

"Like a hole in the head." Elliot replied.

"Quite appropriate, seeing as after the night is through I'm going to put a bullet in your head. Olivia's too." Mac told him.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked him.

"She's safe, for now." Mac told him. "Now, move." Mac instructed.

Elliot slowly took a step forward and then a step around Mac who walked with the gun still aimed at his head. He suddenly fell to his knees as with a loud crack he was electrocuted with a tazer gun. Mac held his finger down on the trigger of the gun he now held in his other hand. Once Elliot was incapacitated on the floor he put tucked both guns into his belt and stepped over Elliot, then reached down and grabbed his wrists and began dragging him along the floor into the living room.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was tied up to one of Olivia's dining chairs. Mac had used almost a full roll of electrical tape to make sure Elliot wouldn't be going anywhere. Elliot still had no idea where Olivia was and it worried him.

Mac was helping himself to a beer from the fridge. Elliot watched as he walked over to him, taking a long swig; the whole time looking out of the corner of his eye at Elliot. He stopped drinking and slammed the bottle down. He then belched and it was possibly the loudest belch Elliot had ever heard. It reminded him just how disgusting Mac actually was.

"You know, when I first went to prison you were all I thought about." Mac told Elliot.

"I'm flattered, but you're really not my type." Elliot shot back sarcastically.

Mac laughed then said, "Over the years many men came into the prison thanks to you and the lovely Olivia."

"What can I say, we're really good at putting scum like you away."

"I'd have to agree." Mac said. "It would shock you to hear how many of those men thought about getting revenge on the both of you. With me, I couldn't care less about Olivia. Don't get me wrong I'd heard about just how easy on the eyes she was and I have to say I had a few thoughts about her from time to time, if ya get what I mean? But…it was only you I was interested in. You ruined my life." Mac said.

"And what about the lives you ruined? The lives you took?"

"What about them?" Mac said coldly.

Elliot shook his head in disgust.

"Let me ask you this Elliot, what about the lives you've took? I'm not the only killer in this room, hell even Olivia has killed. I know a lot about the two of you, more than you think."

"We were doing our job, we didn't have a choice."

"So was I."

"Being a killer isn't a job."

"And being a cop isn't an excuse to be one." Mac replied.

Elliot glared at him, angry and hating everything about him.

"Let me ask you this, when Olivia was undercover in that prison and that guard put his hands on her, kissed her, put his tongue inside her mouth, put his cock inside her mouth…"

"Shut-up!" Elliot growled at him.

Mac laughed. "I know the guy. He was on my cell block. I thought he'd be dead in a week but he's quite popular, he's got connections."

Elliot turned away from him. He didn't want to hear anything about Lowell Harris. Olivia still had never really told him what happened when she was undercover and neither had Fin, he had always told Elliot that Olivia would tell him when she was ready.

"All I want to know is what would you do to Harris if you had the chance. How would you get back at him for touching Olivia, for thinking that he could." Mac asked.

Elliot turned to face him again and glared at him for a moment before he answered, "I'd do the same thing I want to do to you. I'd fucking kill him!"

"And you really think we're so different." Mac replied.

Elliot shook his head and turned away. He was trying to wriggle his wrists free from the tape. His arms were tied tight behind his back. It was un-comfy, turning into painful but that wasn't the only reason he was trying to loosen them, he had to find Olivia.

However suddenly he didn't have to because he watched Mac walk over to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and went inside, Elliot could only watch and wait. Seconds later he saw Olivia come crashing through the door. Her wrists strapped together with tape at the front and her ankles were also wrapped tightly together. She hit the floor hard, yelping in pain though her gag.

Pain that he felt, her injuries were still too fresh to be taking such rough man-handling. Mac stepped out of the bathroom with the gun in his hand again. It was Elliot's gun which pissed him off more. Mac pointed the gun at Olivia's face. She had rolled onto her back and was now looking up at Mac with hatred and anger in her eyes.

"Now to finish what I started. You two think you can beat me…well think again."

"Mac, leave her out of this." Elliot said.

"You brought her into this, Elliot!" he roared "And your family and I will find them and when I do I will kill them."

"Your sick!" Elliot spat at him.

"And you're about to find out just how much!" Mac growled at him.

Elliot could only glare back and think about just how much trouble he and Olivia were in.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**This chapter was a little short and I ended it where I did because I just wanted it to be about Elliot and Mac, whereas the next involves a lot of Olivia.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Huge apologies for the wait guys! I totally thought I had finished with this story and then just saw it was incomplete. Again I****'****m really, really sorry. Hope you all like this final chapter. A massive thanks to anyone who bothers to read after all this time.**

**Just a WARNING this chapter is dark and contains violence, including sexual violence****.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Mac put the gun down on the kitchen counter and then reached down and pulled Olivia up onto her feet. He hooked his arm around her waist and practically carried her over to the couch where he dropped her down onto it.

"Come on, Mac. Let's not go through this again. Let Olivia go, just leave her out of this." Elliot pleaded.

Mac ignored him as he walked into the kitchen. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, both with desperation in their eyes, desperate for the other ones safety. They both looked up when Mac walked back over to Olivia with a knife in his hand. He was holding it in one hand, flicking his thumb over the sharp blade as he stepped closer and closer to Olivia.

She quickly tried to push herself up but it wasn't easy and she was only awkwardly standing when Mac grabbed a handful of her hair, making her yelp in pain, and pushed her back down onto the couch.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't even started with you yet." he said menacingly. He then placed the knife against her throat. "Sharp." he pointed out, like she couldn't feel it.

"Mac, don't!" Elliot shouted.

He winced as he heard a painful ripping sound followed by another pained yelp from Olivia. Mac moved away from Olivia and threw the tape he'd been using as her gag on the floor, _the tape he__'__d just ripped from her mouth._ He gripped the knife and hacked through the tape around Olivia's ankles.

Elliot watched, wondering what the hell Mac had planned but the fact that he had a weapon made his heart beat wildly in his chest. If possible it began to beat faster when he saw Mac pull Olivia's legs apart and then climb on top of her.

"Get off me!" Olivia screeched at him, her lip bleeding from the tape that had been ripped from it.

Mac ignored her as pushed her shirt right up to use as a gag, in doing so hooking it around her arms which were forced up above her head. Olivia screamed in agony through the gag. It felt like having her collar bone broke all over again. Tears quickly flooded down her cheeks. She struggled to hold in her sobs, _the pain was excruciating._

Elliot began to pull harder at the tape around his wrists, desperate to break free to help his partner. He watched with his blood boiling as Mac grabbed at Olivia's breasts. His heart skipped a beat when he put the knife up against Olivia's chest.

Elliot could feel the tape coming loose around his wrists so he began wriggling his ankles trying to get the tape on them to come loose too. He looked up when Olivia cried out in more pain. Mac was leaning over her, holding her arms down above her head. She had wriggled them so her top was not over her mouth.

"Get off me you son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled at him.

"SHUT-UP!" Mac yelled at her. "You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm in charge here, Olivia!" he yelled at her.

Elliot looked up just in time to see Mac press the knife against Olivia's inner thigh, her scream cut through him like the knife that tore through her flesh. He could see her blood seep through the slash in her trousers. Mac simply laughed as he grabbed the torn cloth in his hands and pulled on it, ripping Olivia's trousers in a way that would make what he had planned for her so much easier.

He slapped his hand down on her bleeding thigh and then held it up to Elliot. "Is it just me or do you think her blood is the most beautiful colour red?"

Elliot watched, disgusted as Mac studied the blood, Olivia's blood, on his hand. He turned to look at the tapes around his wrist, it seemed so reluctant to let him go free to let him help his partner.

Once more his attention was diverted by the sound of a yelp. Mac was slowly dragging the sharp, bloodied knife across Olivia's stomach, a line of crimson blood followed after it, dribbling down Olivia's stomach and onto her couch.

"Get the fuck away from her! You want a real fight then come after me! Or can you only handle a tied up defenseless woman?" Elliot spat angrily at him, desperate to get his attention. _It worked._ Mac looked up at him.

"Oh I can handle men as well, Elliot. You have to learn that sort of thing when you're put in prison, locked up with so many monsters." he said as he walked over to Elliot and stood right in front of him.

"You're one of em." Elliot pointed out.

Mac swung his arm and punched Elliot hard in the face. He did the same again with the other hand, then again and again and again.

He was so distracted in doing so that he didn't know Olivia was stood behind him, a vase from off her coffee table in her hands. She swung it down as hard as she could against Mac's head.

He stumbled and fell to the ground. Liv grabbed the knife and cut away at the tape. It was just his left ankle to cut through when she felt herself being dragged backwards by her hair. Mac pulled her a few feet away before letting her drop to the floor. She immediately kicked out at him but Mac grabbed her leg and twisted it painfully so.

Elliot reached down and began pulling at the tape the whole time trying to keep an eye on Mac. He could hear him kicking Olivia, thumping her. All she could do was lie there and take it. Mac didn't even offer her a second to try to fight back.

Olivia tried to push herself up from the floor but it was no good. She was a bloodied, bruised mess. All she felt was pain and it weakened her. The blows kept coming one after the other. She waited for the next but suddenly it didn't come, instead she heard a crash.

She rolled onto her back and saw Elliot was out of the chair, he was on top of Mac, punching him in the face over and over. She tried to push herself up, tried to crawl towards the phone. Her whole body felt like lead, it was hard and agonizing trying to move.

She looked over at Elliot, her heart pounding with fear when she heard him growl in pain. She wans't sure how it had happened but she could see blood dripping from a deep wound on his arm. It was then she noticed the knife in Mac's hand. She screamed in panic as she saw Mac swing the knife at Elliot's face. _Narrowly, Elliot dodged it. _

He punched out at Mac, hitting him in the face again. Mac dropped the knife and it slid across the floor. Elliot reached out for it but Mac punched him in the face, sending him falling backwards. He tried to reach out and grab the knife but a swift kick from Elliot had him flat on his back again.

Elliot pushed himself up and ran over to the knife. He grabbed it just before Mac did but seeing this Mac dove on him. Olivia watched as they both crashed to the floor. They began struggling and she knew the knife was between their bodies.

She heard one of them roar in pain, but had no idea which one it had been. She was about to make her way over to them, to see who was hurt when she saw Elliot push Mac off him. She was so happy to see that the knife was sticking out of Mac's chest. Elliot pushed himself up to his feet and stepped over Mac's lifeless body. He reached down and carefully helped Olivia up to her feet.

They both stood there, bleeding and bruised, looking down at Mac's lifeless body. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia, thankful she was ok and thankful this was all finally over.

**The End**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Again, I****'****m so sorry for the wait, I truly thought I had already posted this.**


End file.
